


Bodies

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, robot dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your mission partner Genji find yourselves waiting in a cavern for reinforcements. There, you find fascination in his cybernetic body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> warning, this may be like, really sweet.

You set down your bag of supplies on the ground of a small cavern, stretching your arms and shoulders now free of the burden of your bag. It was a relief to be able to take the of the heavy bag off of your shoulders.

“I could have assisted you in carrying your bag, ______.” The voice that spoke to you sounded slightly more robotic than human, but you already knew it belonged to someone who wasn’t quite either of those things. 

You and your mission partner, Genji Shimada, found yourselves in a small, dark cavern, situated off of Route 66. The two of you had been on a mission to deal with the Deadlock gang, but underestimated how much manpower was needed, and instead had to set up camp and wait for reinforcements. It would certainly be many hours before anyone would make it, as Overwatch was only operating unofficially, after the Recall Winston had put through. Fighting bodies were stretched thin because of that, so many missions had been two-manned.

The cavern was lit only with a small glow torch, as well as the green glow from Genji’s cybernetic body.

“I’m the only one who needed these supplies, Genji, so I should be the one to carry them.” You turned to smile at your mission partner. While you needed supplies to set up your own camp in the desert gorge, your partner was without need for things like blankets or something to sleep on. You weren’t entirely sure how his body operated, as all cyborgs were different depending on how much was machine and how much was man, but he seemed to be fine without most basic human necessities. Still, you did hope if he needed anything you didn’t understand to accommodate his body, that he would ask. However, since you had known the cyborg ninja, he had never been anything but polite and kind, and you weren’t really sure if he’d ever ask for anything.

“Should I take first watch?” You said casually, your attention focusing on your kit as you rolled out a small sleeping pad, followed by a thin thermal blanket. It was hot now, but the sun had begun to set, and you knew the heat would be replaced by night-time desert cold. You hoped the thermal blanket was quality enough to suffice.

“That will not be necessary, I can keep watch while you rest.” you couldn’t tell, but it sounded in his voice like he was smiling as he sat down close to the entrance of the cavern. You knew he had a face under his visor, and sometimes wondered if you would ever be able to see him.

You nodded in response, knowing you wouldn’t get anywhere with trying to insist that you pulled your own weight. The reality is, he was more than human, and could do more than you could. You sighed quietly, thinking about your regular-human position on the team, as you began to remove your armor and weapons, setting them off to the side.

The only clothes you had on underneath the armor and battle clothes were tight fitting black shorts and a shirt, each sporting the symbol for Overwatch.

As you moved the thermal blanket to settle in, you felt the green-lit gaze of Genji in your direction. Shortly after you sensed it, he spoke.

“You are very beautiful, ______.” his compliment came out smooth and casually. Your body turned to meet his gaze, a pink flush forming on your cheeks. You could only hope the dimly lit room prevented him from seeing your reaction. Genji on the other hand, seemed calm and relaxed, as though he simply made a regular statement.

You had heard from Genji some of his past, and knew that he used to be a different man when he was still wholly human. A carefree playboy, is what he self-described. Perhaps that had something to do with his compliment, as if he was saying in in passing.

Before you responded, an idea struck you. Perhaps this was a good chance to bring up seeing his face from beneath the visor? You figured it was worth a shot, as the subject of appearances was already out in the air.

“Genji,” you breathed, feeling nervous about whether or not he might not like your question. “Can I see you?” You paused for a moment, before adding, “I mean, your face under the visor.”

His response was to only nod, before he brought his hands to the back of his head, unlatching the visor. You inched closer to his person and knelt beside him as he removed it, as to get a good look in the dimly lit cave. His hands took of both the piece covering his eyes and nose, as well as the one covering his mouth.

The first thing that stood you to you from his face were the scars. You felt a pain in your chest, thinking of how it must have been a lot to handle, having most of your body scarred and disfigured in a fight with your own sibling. Your eyes met his, his brown eyes seemed to shining in the dim light. You found yourself moving closer to get a good look, not realizing you were only inches away.

“Every part of my original body is either gone or damaged. What is left of the human me, is scarred just as my face is.” As he spoke, Genji began to move the face plates back to cover himself once more. You reacted before thinking and stopped him, putting your hand against his own, the cool metal making you shiver at the touch. You found yourself in a hypnotic trance of fascination, interested in the fusion of both man and machine that sat before you. You felt a strange, unfamiliar tension begin to form between you. Not quite a negative one, but you weren’t sure what to make of it.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” You removed your hand from his. “I just… didn’t know you were so handsome under the mask.” You made an awkward gesture around your face when speaking about his own, feeling embarrassed. He made complimenting someone seem too easy. Was he feeling the tension that you felt?

The answer to that thought came quickly, as Genji let go of his visor, capturing the hand you had on his moments ago, and closing the small distance between you two. His lips, heavily scarred, brushed against yours, seeming to be seeking permission from you. Your body responded and you opened your mouth slightly, accepting his kiss, warm in contrast to the cold you could feel coming from his metal body. 

After a moment of his sweet kiss, the ninja pulled away slightly, the tips of your noses rubbing together as your eyes gazed into each other. His robotic fingers stroked your hand gently. You began to feel a strong desire to explore his body.

“I am more machine than man, and I have accepted that,” he began, his free arm snaking around your waist. He promptly pulled you on top of him, placing you into a straddle over him. “But right now, I feel like a man once again.”

His words sent a pleasant shiver through your body, and the two of you leaned in to each other’s lips once more, the passion between the two of you growing as you kissed, licked, and nipped at the other’s lips. 

His cold hand began to slip under your shirt, tugging it up to hint for you that he wanted to take remove it. You obliged and lifted your arms, working together to toss your shirt to the side. His lips came to your neck, leaving gentle kisses along it and down to your shoulder, both of his cybernetic hands exploring your body with fervor. You returned the act, feeling the plating of his body under your fingertips. He had many parts designed to work like muscles, and as such looked the part as well. You found your hand tracing where his ribs would be, exploring the grooves.

As his hands make their way to your shorts, your mind came back to reality and you began to have more cohesive thoughts, like, how far was he planning to go with this? You weren’t completely naive, and knew what kind of acts would follow what the two of you were doing, but was that even possible with the cyborg?

“Genji, I, ah.. How, can we.. you know, keep going?” Your face became more flushed. What if he didn’t even want to go that far and you jumped the gun?

The ninja let out a small chuckle, his hands resting on your waist and giving it a light squeeze. “I have the equipment.” he responded, sounding confident. “I have not been with anyone with this body, but as long as you are comfortable, I would like to be with you.” he smiled as he spoke to you, his cold fingers tracing mindless patterns against the bare skin of your waist, just above the hem of your shorts, prepped at any moment to remove them. 

You nodded slowly, leaning in to meet his lips in a short, gentle kiss. It was as if the two of you found comfort in exploring each other’s bodies, so different from one another.

Genji gently removed your shorts, leaving you with nothing but your underwear. His eyes wandered your form, taking in the sight, before he gently pushed you back from his body to access his pelvis. His hands seemed to unlatch a piece of his armored figure, moving it off to the side, and his member came out, exposed to your sight.

It was certainly not organic, it was obvious. It matched his body in color, silver, with green highlighting the area around the head. You curiously brought your hand down and began to stroke it. It certainly felt realistic, it was even warmer to the touch than the rest of his body, and you could feel a light throbbing and pulsing much like a human cock, however the sensation was slightly more prominent. You noted, that it was ribbed along the shaft. Genji let out a quiet moan at the touch of your strokes.

“Y-you can feel it?” you were surprised, and unsure how to react to something so different from what you knew of being with a man. 

The cyborg gently moved your hand away and pulled you back onto the straddle above him, grinding his hips against your warm sex, only separated from him by your underwear. He seemed to be amused by your reaction. 

“It is attached to my nervous system the same way as the rest of my new body.” His fingers began to fidget with your panties, poised to pull them off. “I feel honored that my first time with my new self is with you.” his voice came out light hearted, sounding if only a little sheepish. 

You couldn’t help but smile, and grind against his artificial member. In response to your prompt, he pulled your panties off and tossed them to the side, rubbing his cock against your now exposed, wet entrance. 

He leaned toward your upper body and began to plant kisses and small nips on your breasts, one hand gripping your thigh while the other found it’s way to the mounds of your chest, gently grasping your sensitive nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His mouth found its way to your other erect nub, sucking on it as you both rubbed your parts together in a teasingly pleasurable motion.

His face withdrew from your breast to meet your eyes once more, smiling gently as he began to push his member into you, easing it in at a painfully slow pace. You let out a small gasp as he slowly filled you, lowering yourself onto him. You could hear his groan of satisfaction, which urged you to begin slowly riding his cock, his arm coming around your waist in a firm grip. 

Genji met your pace with enthusiasm, his mouth wandering your neck, chest, collar and jaw line to place gentle kisses. You gripped his shoulders gently to steady yourself, moans and whines of pleasure escaping your lips at almost every thrust of each other’s hips. 

You had never felt anything like this before, the ribbing of his member rubbing up on all the sensitive spots inside you perfectly, building the pleasure within you in a way you had never experienced. The cyborg ninja seemed to be enjoying himself without reserve as well, letting out small groans and pants that spurred you into riding him faster, silencing his sounds for only a moment with a powerful kiss, his fingertips pushing gently into your skin.

As you began to feel your peak approaching, you buried your face into Genji’s neck, crying out in pleasure, your movements becoming erratic in your desire to reach your climax. 

In response to your cries and body language, the ninja gripped your waist firmly with both hands, pulling your body up and down with the motions of his thrusts, pushing in all the way each time. His breathing became more desperate like your own, and you were certain he was joining you in your peak.

“G-Genji…!” with a cry of his name, you went over, your body shaking as you rode him, your inner walls constricting around his invading cock. You moaned one after another as you rode out your orgasm, and with a few more frenzied thrusts, Genji let out a moan and buried himself all the way into you, holding you firmly there while he groaned in pleasure, his artificial dick pulsing hyper-realistically as he experienced his own peak.

His arms came around you and the both of you held each other desperately in post climactic bliss, a series of pants coming from both of you as your tired out bodies became limp.

You felt his lips brush against your forehead in a gentle kiss, before he lifted you off of himself effortlessly, placing your body down onto your sleeping mat. You met his eyes, a satisfied smile playing on your lips as he put the plating back over his cyborg member. He moved closer to you and touched your face with his hand, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“Never have I felt more of a man than now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to write robodick  
> i hope i didn't disappoint, i really had fun writing this one!  
> Hope you guys liked it, and remember comments are alwaaaays appreciated. :)


End file.
